Amor A Primera Vista
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash, Spirk.-¿El amor a primera vista existe? Eso es algo que Spock tendrá que investigar.


**TITULO:** Amor A Primera Vista

**Capítulo:** One Shot

**Fandom:** Star Trek (Reboot)

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy, un poquito de Drama y Confort.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash. Cursilerías y quizá Clichés.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Reboot), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com puntomx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre) __Si no te gusta__ entonces __**no leas**__ y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión leer esto. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia está dedicada a mi Kanojo quien tuvo la paciencia de esperarla (muuuucha) y quien me anima-motiva con sus palabras (Gracias Kanojo…espero te guste la historia) a <em>**Heva **_por su inmensa paciencia conmigo y su cariño que jamás voy a poder agradecer en su totalidad, y por supuesto a todos ustedes quienes están ahí recordándome que puedo seguir adelante._

_Gracias por dejarme seguir viva._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando el amor se impone, sí,<em>

_Sabes que no puedes negarlo,_

_Cuando el amor se impone, sí,_

_Porque está noche hay algo aquí_

_(Fragmento: When Love Takes Over_

_Kelly Rowland)_

* * *

><p>-Doctor, ¿debo recordarle sus obligaciones?<p>

McCoy lo miró con molestia y luego simplemente se apartó, dejando al Vulcano con la ceja enarcada y al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su capitán.

-¿No piensa hacer nada?-Indagó Spock al hombre que tomó asiento a una distancia considerable de él y se dedicó a _jugar_ con su PADD.

-No.

La ceja izquierda del Vulcano se unió a su gemela en lo alto de la frente coloreada de esmeralda.

-Doctor McCoy, como Oficial Médico no olvide que es su responsabilidad la salud y estabilidad de cualquiera de los integrantes de esta nave.

-Ya lo sé, no necesito que un duende gigante con exceso de engreimiento me lo recuerde.

Spock tenía la leve sospecha de que la ironía que podía detectar en la voz del humano que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, era a causa de su molestia.

Entender a los humanos era complicado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de personas tan impredecibles como el doctor y el capitán que al parecer estaba regresando en sí.

Con rapidez se movió hasta el campo de visión del hombre cuya camisa dorada indicaba su alto rango dentro de aquella nave.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, pero como no soy tú, Dios gracias por eso, entonces no digas después que no te lo advertí.-Señaló McCoy, dejando por fin el PADD y apartándose aun más de Jim Kirk que estaba quejándose con evidente dolor.

-Doctor.-Indicó Spock con una fuerte nota de autoridad.-Como Primer Oficial le ordeno que atienda las heridas del capitán.

Pero el doctor negó, alejándose un paso más.

Spock estaba comenzando a experimentar un poco de irritabilidad. El doctor McCoy siempre había sido capas de ocasionar en él exasperación pero esta vez todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué se estaba negando a revisar los signos vitales de su capitán y amigo cuando acababa de ser atacado por una Harpidiana?

No podía comprenderlo pero después se ocuparía de eso. Por el momento lo indispensable y primordial era la salud de su Capitán.

-¿Capitán?… ¿Capitán?, ¿se encuentra bien?

No hubo respuesta pero si un largo quejido.

-Doctor.-Pidió pero el aludido volvió a negar.

-Estará bien. Le han golpeado más fuerte y ha sobrevivido.

-¿Pero como puede decir…?

-¡Auchh!-Se quejó Jim, cuya mano había viajado hasta su cabeza.

-¡Capitán!...Jim, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el Vulcano, procurando guardar cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el del humano que continuaba quejándose.

-¿Alguien anotó el número de serie del idiota que me aplastó?-Indagó el que se sentó sobre la camilla y seguía sujetándose la cabeza.

-Jim.-Llamó el doctor desde su distante posición.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tú sabes que me las he visto peores, Bones.-Rió y el aludido solo miró al Vulcano con algo parecido a la superioridad.

Sin embargo Spock no tenía tiempo de detenerse a observar el inapropiado y poco útil comportamiento del Oficial Médico. Él sabía lo suficiente sobre medicina como para procurar una buena revisión y cuidado en el caso de que se necesitara, y como el doctor se negaba a estar al lado del herido, tendría que poner en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias.

-Capitán, ¿puede indicarme en qué lugar experimenta mayor dolor?

-Spock, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Jim fuera del servicio y dado que me han lanzado contra una maldita pared de acero y la cabeza está por explotarme, no estamos en servicio.

-¿Debo recordarle que usted fue el que propició…?

-Ahórrate tus reclamos, _papá_ y mejor dame algo para el dolor de…

Entonces simplemente sucedió.

Jim abrió los ojos, miró a su Primer Oficial y al instante siguiente todo rastro de queja, dolor y habla se disolvió, quedando entonces un humano que parpadeaba y sonreía extensamente.

-¿Capitán?-Indagó Spock y antes de que la mano de Jim tocara al Vulcano, este fue empujado por McCoy.

-¡Listo! Ya puedo revisarlo.-Canturreó el hombre, extrayendo de su bolso un tricorder que escaneó todo el cuerpo del humano que continuaba mirando de forma _extraña_ a su Primer Oficial.

-Doctor, ¿puede explicarme lo que…?

Pero Spock detuvo su argumento una vez que Jim se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a él con intenciones de abrazarlo.

Obviamente el Vulcano se alejó y como de costumbre el doctor inyectó algo en el cuello del humano que usualmente se quejaba pero que esa vez solo casi cayó al piso.

-Esto va a ser complicado. Habría sido mil cien veces mejor que hubiera sido cualquier otro. Pero tuviste que ser tú.-Señaló el doctor, levantando el peso muerto del Capitán.

Por vez primera en su vida Spock no pareció comprender.

-Hay que curarle los moretones en la espalda y la cabeza.-Ordenó McCoy a Chapel quien asintió y extrajo de un cajón su instrumental de curación.-Espero que esa mujer no le haya causado una conmoción cerebral.

-¿Mas de las usuales?-Bromeó la enfermera y el doctor sonrió con ella.

-Doctor McCoy…

-Tú eres listo, tú lo sabes todo. ¿Cuál sería el _obsequio_ de una Harpidiana en celo, aparentemente enamorada y despechada?

Spock frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Oh!-Sonrió el doctor.- Parece que alguien no hizo su tarea de _Perfil comportamental xenobiológico._

El Vulcano miró al humano directamente a los ojos y de forma no muy _amistosa,_ por lo que McCoy se volvió a Chapel quien estaba evitando sonreír demasiado.

-¿Podría ser tan amable de decirle al comandante la respuesta, enfermera Chapel?

La mujer asintió, mirando al Vulcano que esperaba con atención.

-Harpidia es un planeta habitado por hembras, lo que provoca una represión del tipo _heterosexual_ al cien por ciento a falta de especímenes masculinos, comandante.

Spock entonces reaccionó.

-Cuando acudimos a invitar a la presidente de Harpidia a las planificaciones de paz en el sector Beta cuarenta…

-Ella y la gran mayoría quedaron _flechadas_ por las feromonas del Capitán. No es ilógico que siendo el Capitán quien es, hayan detectado a un Alfa apenas materializarse en el planeta.-Asintió la mujer, sonriendo ante el descubrimiento del Comandante.

-Por eso cuando el Capitán denegó el ofrecimiento de la presidente…

-Vamos Spock, Jim prácticamente habría corrido encantado bajo la falda de todas las Harpidianas del planeta, pero sabe cómo comportarse cuando se encuentra en peligro. Era de esperarse que acabara con un par de golpes como mínimo.

El Vulcano no logró comprender todo por lo que el doctor, con un gesto aburrido, le indicó a la enfermera que continuara con las _magnificas deducciones_.

-Comandante.-Sonrió Chapel tras guardar un par de instrumentos en su caja médica.-Lo que el doctor trata de decirle es que esa Harpidiana le ha lanzado al capitán una especie de castigo por rechazarla.

-¿Castigo? ¿Golpeándolo?

-Spock, ¿y te dices un genio Vulcano?-Rió McCoy, ignorando el gesto molesto del aludido.-Cuando la Harpidiana lo lanzó a la pared y después se acercó a él, roció una especie de gas, que su especie secreta, quien lo dejó inconsciente. Cualquiera con la mínima cultura xenobiológica podría deducir lo que ocurrió aquí.

Chapel no pudo soportar más y lanzó una pequeña risita que coloreó las mejillas de Spock de un tono de verde oscuro.

-Señor Spock, el doctor está diciendo que el castigo para el capitán fue el _A__môris 'citus,a,um'._

La mujer solo continuó riendo mientras desaparecía de la enfermería.

McCoy observó al Vulcano y como intuyó, no le tomó demasiados segundos para conectar la información.

-Amor Inmediato…por eso usted se apartó de…

-Es, como los Terranos decimos: "Amor a primera vista". Jimmy se ha enamorado de ti, Spock.

Y repentinamente todo en el mundo de Spock cambió.

Jim…el capitán no podía estar enamorado de él. Era ilógico.

* * *

><p><em>Es que no puedo respirar<em>

_Es que no puedo ver nada más_

_Nada más que a ti_

_Soy adicto a ti_

_Es que no puedo pensar_

_Sin ti interrumpiéndome_

_En mis pensamientos_

_En mis sueños_

_Tienes el control sobre mí_

_Es como si no fuera yo_

_Es como si no fuera yo._

(Fragmento: Addicted

Kelly Clarkson)

* * *

><p>Tomar el mando del Enterprise fue asunto delicado, sobre todo cuando trató de explicarle la situación a la tripulación.<p>

-_El capitán estará indispuesto para ejercer sus funciones hasta nuevo aviso_.

Sus palabras concisas y al punto fueron tomadas de buena manera dentro del puente de mando, sin embargo apenas cruzar el primer piso, las murmuraciones sobre la _verdad _comenzaron, a las cuales hizo caso omiso. Pero era complicado mantenerse al margen cuando los seres a su alrededor lo miraban entre divertidos y apenados.

Su esencia vulcana le impedía entrar en debates que catalogaba como irrelevantes, pero su parte humana comenzaba a cansarse de las miradas curiosas a su paso, y el hecho de que Jim…James Kirk no ayudaba en mucho…en nada.

Después de despertar, había tratado de razonar con él, diciéndole que todo lo que experimentaba era gracias a la _droga_ que la Harpidiana le había lanzado, sin embargo todo lo que el Capitán hizo fue sonreírle como si fuera la cosa más… ¿emocionante? del universo y lanzarse inmediatamente hacia él.

Afortunadamente sus reflejos eran más rápidos que los humanos, sin embargo eso no había impedido que Jim continuara intentando acercarse a él con intensiones de abrazarlo y que no se detenían ahí solamente. El propósito del capitán era perfectamente visible para cualquiera, incluso para él.

Jim quería estar junto a él y besarlo, su lenguaje corporal no mentía, mucho menos su sonrisa que solo se intensificaba con cada _faya_.

Él estaba comenzando a desesperar…quizá su parte humana estaba comenzando a hacerlo porque la Vulcana todo lo que deseaba era continuar investigando ese _fascinante_ suceso. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre Harpidia, sus _exóticas _formas de vida y su Gas del amor; pero después de lo acontecido, investigó arduamente sobre ello, llegando a conclusiones un tanto molestas para las dos partes que habitaban en él.

_-Debe haber otra opción.-_Argumentó a McCoy una vez supo el antídoto de aquella locura que estaba afectando el raciocinio del Capitán, quien escapaba constantemente para seguirlo, estar a su lado o tratar de saltarle encima.

-_Me satisface informarte que no hay otra cura, Spock. Es todo lo que hay y es todo lo que él desea_.-Fue la respuesta burlona del oficial médico que parecía divertido con todo y no hacía nada por detener a su amigo quien insistía en su misión de besarlo.

Besarlo, solo así terminaría la _locura_ del capitán.

Según, palabras de McCoy, Jim buscaba un contacto que satisficiera _sus sentimientos de amor, _pero que en realidad era la única manera de terminar con todo.

Obviamente él no besaría a Jim y por eso, desde que lo supo, se enfrascó en búsquedas alternativas a esa maldición que Jim había obtenido gracias a sus desprecios _inoportunos_ para con una mujer alienígena.

El triple trabajo estaba llevando a su cuerpo a la extenuación, pero como Capitán interino era su deber resolver aquello con el mejor de los términos y en esos no se incluía besar al capitán. Se negaba a que fuera la única manera.

En esos momentos se dirigía a donde el oficial médico para consultar un par de alternativas a sus investigaciones nocturnas cuando en el turboascensor se topó con Uhura.

-Nyota.-Saludó cortésmente mientras la mujer le sonreía de vuelta.

Las puertas se cerraron y entre ellos surgió un mutismo agradable, confortable, algo que siempre había estado entre ellos aun en esos momentos en que su relación amorosa se había convertido únicamente en amistosa. Demasiadas diferencias y factores en contra los separaban por lo que cada uno había tomado la decisión de separarse, algo que funcionaba mejor de lo que habían pensado.

-¿Y?-Indagó ella un momento después.

-No entiendo tú cuestión.-Indicó, mirando a la mujer con seriedad y quien a su vez lo miraba con cierta diversión.

-Vamos Spock, ¿qué piensas de que Kirk vaya tras de ti?

Un gruñido involuntario se escapó de su garganta, expresando su disconformidad con el asunto.

-No creo que esto sea de risa.-Dijo, cuando la mujer a su lado lanzó una carcajada ante su respuesta.-El capitán se encuentra en una delicada y discapacitante situación, quizá por tiempo indefinido.

-Oh, Spock.-Sonrió ella moviendo la mano.-Todo el mundo sabe cual es la _cura_ para terminar con su _discapacidad._

-Una a la que me niego rotundamente.-Expresó, ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa de la que fuera su pareja.-Tengo la firme intención de encontrar otra solución. Siempre hay más soluciones.

-Quizá para todo lo demás.-Asintió ella mientras el turboascensor se detenía.-Pero para la _maldición_ de una Harpidiana solo existe una cura a la cual tendrás que recurrir tarde o temprano…aunque Kirk no sea de mi agrado.-Expresó tras un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Sigues pensando que es un…?

-¿Inútil? Quizá.-Aceptó sonriente.

-Pero el capitán ha demostrado…

-Eso no le resta incompetencia, Spock. Siempre tiene que salir herido por culpa de su absurda impulsividad y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

El Vulcano no supo si estar o no de acuerdo con ella, por eso se guardó su comentario. Sin embargo cuando Nyota salía, agregó.

-Quizá no sea tan malo que lo dejes así por un tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez de esa manera aprenda a comportarse.-Guiñó y al segundo siguiente se fue.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban pensó un momento en lo que Uhura había dicho, pero al segundo siguiente lo desechó.

Probablemente el capitán siempre sería impulsivo y propenso a meterse en problemas pero nadie merecía un mal del cual él podía salvarlo…siempre y cuando no requiriera de un beso.

Pero dos pisos más adelante la conversación que casualmente escuchó lo hizo pensar que aquello era más serio de lo que suponía.

-¡Pero Bones!, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Yo lo amo!

-¡Claro que no lo amas!-Refutó el médico.-Es solo esa cosa vudú que te hizo la Harpidiana con la que te negaste a tener sexo y que ahora te tiene como un…pollito.

Kirk parpadeó.

-¿Pollito?-Indagó sin saber si reír o burlarse.

-¡Claro! ¿Has visto a las madres gallina? Siempre perseguidas por sus pollitos, tú eres así con Spock.

-Pero yo ni siquiera…

-Porque no has tenido la oportunidad, Jim, pero no quiero mirarte por ahí, haciendo el ridículo yendo tras Spock como si fueras un maldito Pollo tras su madre.

-¡Pero Spock no es mi madre, Bones!-Repeló el ojiazul con una mueca de disgusto. -Spock es el amor de mi vida.-Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes en una perfecta y sincera sonrisa.-Y voy a lograr que me ame.

-Jim.-Suspiró cansado el doctor, pero el furtivo movimiento de cabeza del aludido le impidió hablar.

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Bones. Yo lo amo…está en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños y en mis fantasías y…

-Ok, ok, demasiado gráfico.-Detuvo con asco.-Solo quiero hacerte entrar en razón Jim: Tú. No. Amas. A. Spock.-Deletreó lentamente, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del otro.-Y solo lo buscas porque estas intoxicado con esa cosa Harpidiana que…

Pero Kirk se deshizo de las manos de McCoy y lo miró fijamente, inusualmente serio.

-Yo sé lo que siento, Bones y sé que puedo demostrarle que lo amo.

-Pero…

-Y otra cosa.-Dijo, alejándose un paso de su mejor amigo.-No vuelvas a tocarme de esa íntima manera. Solo Spock puede hacerlo.

Después de eso caminó hacia la puerta lateral por donde se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Spock supo, sin necesidad de cuestionarlo, que el doctor McCoy se encontraba tan choqueado como él. Lo que el capitán…Jim acababa de hacer no era usual ni remotamente predecible en el comportamiento normal de James Kirk. Aquello era serio. Así que se dirigió a su laboratorio a seguir investigando, mientras escuchaba el improperio que McCoy lanzó.

-¡Maldición, Jim! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese estúpido Vulcano?

Debía encontrar la cura para que sus vidas regresaran a la normalidad. Experimentar un extraño…hormigueo en su interior, después de escuchar las palabras de Jim lo hacía sentir incómodo y la perspectiva de terminar todo eso con un beso seguía siendo la última de sus opciones.

Definitivamente el capitán siempre los metía en problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Me embriaga tu perfume mientras brillan las estrellas<em>

_En la noche azul,_

_Y todo lo estropeo con algo estúpido_

_Diciendo__ Te amo._

_._

(Fragmento: Something Stupid

Frank Sinatra)

* * *

><p>Las investigaciones no estaban dando resultado, aunque en lo personal había encontrado que el gas utilizado con el Capitán era una defensa y también un método de cortejo Harpidiano que era comercializado ilícitamente en algunos planetas. Por eso los Terranos creían en las <em>pociones de amor<em>.

Spock había llegado a la conclusión de que el componente activo de la droga era una mezcla entre plantas exóticas del planeta y las feromonas de las Harpidianas, pero el hecho de ese _amor a primera vista_ le resultaba aun desconcertante e ilógico, si es que había sido hecho con las hormonas de una fémina. Lo más natural sería enamorarse de una mujer pero él no era una.

Aquello resultaba fascinante y también desesperante pues las acciones _pasivas_ de Jim estaban comenzando a ir más allá de lo que imaginaba.

Esperaba que el comportamiento del capitán continuara supervisado por el Dr. McCoy, pero al parecer este no podía contener más al impetuoso capitán quien, obstinado en lo mismo, pretendía demostrar y ganarse el afecto del Vulcano cuyo ojo derecho empezaba a temblar un poco.

El solo hecho de recordar lo de esa mañana lo llenaba de algo parecido a la exasperación.

Cinco coma tres minutos antes del cambio Alfa en el puente, se había asegurado de tomar un camino diferente al que Jim podría predecir. Estaba cansándose de tener que gruñir cada vez que el Capitán saltaba ante él en las esquinas o lo _emboscaba_ para abrazarlo.

La primera vez había noqueado al hombre, sus instintos habían provocado una reacción defensiva que terminó con el ojiazul en la enfermería, con McCoy maldiciendo más de lo debido y con un Jim que al despertar solo había dicho un ridículo: _"Es un amor tannn Kinky"_

De más estaba decir que salió del lugar en el preciso instante en que el Dr. McCoy estaba planeando volver a noquear al capitán con un hipospray.

Por eso tenía más cuidado cuando caminaba y predecir al capitán se había vuelto algo aburrido, así que esa mañana decidió cambiar de dirección.

Sin embargo la mente talentosa de Jim Kirk también lo había predicho a él por lo que al llegar al puente un número inimaginado de globos rojos y peluches permanecía adornando cada espacio del lugar. Aquella visión rojiza lo hizo mirar inmediatamente a Uhura quien había ocultado un muñeco a su espalda y le sonreía sin malicia alguna.

-Alférez Checov, ¿qué significa todo esto?-Indagó al muchacho rubio quien sonreía con lo que parecía un pequeño perro robotizado que ladraba y daba volteretas.

-Capitán.-Respondió el aludido en posición de firmes.-No sabría explicarlo, señor.

De inmediato miró a Sulu quien se alzó de hombros.

-No me mire a mi, señor, cuando he llegado todo esto ya estaba así.

Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y fue Nyota quien le entregó un pequeño cubo metálico.

-Es un holograma y está dirigido a usted.

Inspeccionando el objeto y concluyendo que no era peligroso, lo accionó. Pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Música estridente, serpentinas y un jubiloso gritito se escuchó antes de que la figura inconfundible del Capitán se visualizara en forma de holograma.

-Saludos, Spock.-Sonrió el ojiazul holográfico, extendiendo su mano derecha en el clásico saludo Vulcano.-Espero que mi obsequio te haya gustado. Es solo para demostrarte lo mucho que Te Amo, y como San Valentín ya pasó…decidí traerlo especialmente para ti.-Sonrió y Spock pudo escuchar algunas risitas de fondo.-Espero con ansias que podamos encontrarnos para la comida de esta tarde. Te estaré esperando….recuerda que Te Amo.

El puente quedó en completo silencio después de que el holograma del sonriente Kirk desapareció, el Vulcano se encontraba más serio de lo normal y el hecho de que hubiera mandado el cubo holográfico directo al área de basura hablaba de mucho.

-Teniente Uhura.-Señaló el Vulcano después de sentarse en la silla del capitán.

-¿Señor?-Indagó ella con mucho respeto.

-Deshágase de todo esto, el resto regrese a sus obligaciones. Hay una nave que atender.

-Sí, señor.-Respondió a coro el puente y por un segundo, mientras Uhura era ayudada a recolectar todo objeto indebido dentro del área, él pensó que aquello estaba extralimitándose.

Y su opinión del asunto aumentó, cuando al llegar al comedor, este yacía decorado en rojo, igual que el puente de mando esa mañana.

Cada mirada entonces se dirigió a él, y no era para menos pues en el centro del comedor había una mesa preparada para dos y en donde Jim Kirk lo aguardaba sonriente.

-¡Por aquí, Spock!-Llamó el hombre, agitando con bastante energía una mano para tratar de llamar la atención del que si hubiera sido cualquier otro, habría dado media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero como era un Vulcano diplomático…

-Jim.-Saludó cortésmente acercándose, mirando el mantel rojo y el par de candelabros dorados.

Los ojos azules del hombre tintinearon y de inmediato le ofreció una silla que denegó.

-Gracias Jim, pero no creo que esto…

-¡Ouuuu!, ¿Por favor?

Suspiró exasperado, el puchero y los ojos batiéndose no eran un buen espectáculo digno de un capitán, así que se dejó caer en la silla.

De inmediato el sonriente Jim Kirk se sentó en su propia silla, la cual se pegó tanto a la suya que por un momento temió por su espacio personal.

-Oh, ya verás la comida que te he preparado.-Añadió el sonriente hombre, mirándolo detenidamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Spock estaba seguro que de no ser por el descansabrazos de la silla, Jim ya estaría encima de él.

Al instante siguiente el ayudante del chef, un hombre joven que los miraba a ambos bastante apenado, colocó frente a ellos un par de platos.

-Buen provecho.-Murmuró y al instante desapareció de su campo de visión.

No fue necesario que Jim animara a que levantara la tapa hermética de su plato, así que con fastidio lo hizo, descubriendo algo que pensó jamás volvería a probar.

-¿Sopa Plomek?-Indagó sorprendido, acercándose para mirar su plato.

-Aja.-Sonrió Kirk.-Le pedí a…alguien que me enviara la receta.

-Pero los ingredientes…

-Yo sé que la sopa Plomek lleva ingredientes que…bueno…tú planeta…la cosa es.-Dijo, aclarándose la garganta para volver a sonreír.-Que gracias a… un amigo que tengo en Nuevo Vulcano, pude obtener la receta y además los ingredientes. Han logrado clonar una gran cantidad de cosas y es así como esta sopa es prácticamente hecha con ingredientes Vulcanos, y claro, por mí.

Spock enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú cocinaste?-Indagó con algo de incredulidad. No estaba muy seguro de cuan confiable era esa información.

-Para tú conocimiento, cuando era pequeño yo solía cocinar para Sam y para mi.-Puchero nuevamente, algo que extrajo un resoplido de la garganta de Spock.

Así que ante la atenta mirada de Jim, Spock tomó su cuchara y omitiendo el gran Te Amo, escrito en Vulcano con algo blanco sobre la sopa, la probó.

De inmediato llegó a su mente la cara sonriente de su madre, sus manos dulces y suaves cocinando para él esa misma sopa que tanto le gustaba.

Su madre había tenido que aprender a cocinarla por ser un platillo Vulcano. Quizá en condiciones normales no gustaría tanto de la sopa, pero su madre…su madre había hecho que se convirtiera en su favorito.

Involuntariamente giró hacia Kirk quien sonriente lo miraba mientras su mejilla derecha se apoyaba en su mano.

-¿Te gustó?-Indagó sin borrar su emocionada sonrisa.

Asintió, probando una vez más la sopa.

-Mi amigo me dijo cómo la preparaba tú madre, así que lo hice.-Susurró, logrando estremecer al Vulcano que se negó a cuestionar sobre la identidad de ese _amigo_.

Perfectamente sabía de quién se trataba y no hablaría con él al respecto, mucho menos de la sopa que estaba ya casi terminando.

Jim continuó mirándolo como si no existiera nada más en la vida y eso lo incomodó un poco.

-¿No comerás?-Indagó, recibiendo una negativa.

-La sopa la hice para ti, así que si quieres puedes comer la mía.-Y con un ágil movimiento empujó su plato hasta Spock, quien rozó ligeramente la mano del que pareció brillar más que las Supernovas.

De inmediato se apartó del hombre que pareció desconcertado.

-¿Qué?-Indagó parpadeando.

El roce le había hecho experimentar un escalofrío…las emociones de Jim eran tan intensas, aun superficialmente, que no supo cómo manejarlo, así que se levantó de la silla.

-Si me disculpa, Capitán, debo volver a mi trabajo.-Evitó agregar _hay mucho trabajo gracias a ti,_ porque estaba implícito, pero aun así Kirk lo siguió hasta el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de los que estaban en el comedor.

-Spock…Spock…

Se detuvo pero no se giró, esperando cualquier cosa que el capitán fuera a decirle. Al menos agradecía el hecho de que no hubiera intentado abrazarlo o besarlo.

Jim se mordió el labio inferior, se retorció las manos un segundo y luego suspiró.

-Te amo.

Spock cerró los ojos.

-Te amo.

Volvió a decir el ojiazul pero él ya estaba dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hasta el turboascensor, el cual abordó sin mirar al hombre que suspiró lamenteramente.

-Nunca va a responderte, ¿lo sabes verdad?

La voz de McCoy a su lado solo lo hizo apretar los labios y suspirar de nueva cuenta.

-Yo voy a hacer que lo haga.-Le dijo, mirando al oficial médico con una resolución impresionante y caminando fuera de la vista del que giró los ojos.

Aquello se estaba estúpidamente complicando.

* * *

><p><em>Yo arreglaré estas cosas rotas<em>

_Repararé sus alas rotas_

_Y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien_

_Mi presión en sus caderas_

_Hundiendo mis dedos_

_En cada pulgada de ti_

_Porque sé que eso es lo que quieres que haga_

(Fragmento: This Love

Maroon 5)

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana no difirió demasiado al día de <em>San Valentín<em> _No oficial_ de Jim.

Cualquier lugar a donde Spock estaba podía ver muestras de Kirk quien se había obstinado en obsequiarle cosas. El misterio era saber de dónde las conseguía, estando ellos a mitad del espacio, pero solo tuvo que ver la sonrisita en el rostro de Scott cuando uno de los _obsequios_ de Jim lo interceptó de camino al laboratorio, para saberlo.

Había evitado pensar en la sopa Plomek, en los globos rojos, en McCoy mirándolo fijamente junto al resto de la tripulación. Eso solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza intenso cuando en su vida solo dos veces lo había sentido.

Sus investigaciones no avanzaban y estaba relegando cosas importantes con tal de encontrar una cura para todo ese exasperante e inútil espectáculo. Aun no podía creer cómo Jim había podido _enamorarse_ de él con solo mirarlo. Quizá estaba pasando algo por alto.

Y sucedió que antes de llegar al laboratorio, una criatura monstruosa lo sorprendió.

Algo que parecía un…pollo gigante estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta y todo el que pasaba por ahí lo miraba entre risas y la misma interrogante que lo llevó a aproximarse para averiguar lo que ocurría.

-¡Hola!-La cantarina voz lo saludó de inmediato y sin necesidad de levantar la máscara de pollo, supo de quién se trataba.-¡Buenos días!

-Jim, ¿puedes decirme la razón por la qué estás vestido así?

El pollo…Jim pareció consternado pero de inmediato se recuperó.

-Yo había pedido un oso…pero dado que el planeta más próximo no tenía disfraces de osos gigantes…tuve que conformarme con un pollo amarillo gigante con pantalones a rayas.

Efectivamente, el disfraz era extraño pero después de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, la palabra que buscaba seguía siendo: predecible.

-Jim…

-¡Feliz, Feliz, No cumpleaños!-Gritó Jim, lanzando papelitos de colores.

-No es mi cumpleaños.-Murmuró el Vulcano, despegándose con fastidio del cabello un papelito Verde.

-No, no.-Negó fehacientemente la cabeza del pollo gigante.-Dije: No Cumpleaños.

Quizá sería bueno que consultara con el consejero de la nave. Eso definitivamente estaba adentrándose en un terreno que no conocía.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿No te gusta?

Spock sospechó que tras esa máscara ridícula Jim estaba haciendo un puchero y con un suspiro negó.

-Si me disculpa, Capitán, debo seguir trabajando.

-Jim…oh, vamos, dime Jim como lo has estado haciendo. Estamos en confianza y no estamos en servicio.-Aleteó, obstruyendo el paso hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Mirando a su izquierda el Vulcano se encontró con el rostro sonriente del Sr. Scott, por lo que volvió a mirar al pollo que se había acercado bastante a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Indagó con tono molesto recibiendo por respuesta una caja larga y algo voluminosa.

Miró la caja en sus manos un momento y después enarcó una ceja.

-Capitán…

-Son bombones de chocolate rellenos de Vodka Irlandés sabor cereza.

Tuvo que subir la otra ceja, revelando así su sorpresa.

Durante su estadía en la Academia de la Flota Estelar había adquirido un gusto oculto por esos dulces en particular. Los había probado en casa del rector académico durante una reunión informal y después de eso siempre se aseguró de tener consigo al menos una pequeña porción de esos dulces. Muy pocas personas conocían su fascinación por esos bombones y su sabor tan peculiar.

-Ya sé que el alcohol no logra efectos sobre ti, pero quise asegurarme de que tuvieras suministros suficientes como para… ¿invitarme?

Estuvo tentado a regresarle la caja o dejarla caer pero la parte humana que siempre conviviría con él le exigía tener esos bombones a como diera lugar, por eso asintió con algo de fastidio.

-¿Esta noche en tu habitación?-Indagó la voz esperanzada del hombre, pero él supo cómo responder apropiadamente.

-Cuando encuentre tu cura, Jim. Gracias y buenos días.

Spock tomó la caja, evadió la figura voluminosa del pollo y se introdujo en el laboratorio en donde la mitad de su equipo se mordía la sonrisa.

-Oh, señor. Tiene tanta suerte de tener a un hombre tan romántico enamorado de usted.-Dijo una de sus científicos y a ella le siguió un coro afirmativo de voces femeninas que pasó por alto, llegando a su estación y comenzando a trabajar. Debía encontrar esa cura antes de que aquella nave se convirtiera en algo desastroso.

Jim suspiró dolorosamente, retirándose la cabeza del disfraz.

-Lo hizo bien, capitán.-Indicó Scotty, acercándose a él y palmeándole de manera reconfortante.

-No, él ni siquiera vio la tarjeta que hice para él.-Suspiró, comenzando a alejarse del laboratorio.

-¿Se rendirá tan fácil?-Indagó el escocés, ocasionando que el apesadumbrado hombre se detuviera y lo mirara con intensidad.

-No. Spock es el amor de mi vida y voy a continuar demostrándoselo.

-¡Así se habla, capitán!-Premió el hombre, besándolo sonoramente en los labios y ganándose una mirada casi horrorizada del que dejó caer la cabeza del disfraz.

-¡Ewww Scotty! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se supone que es Spock quien debe hacerlo, no tú. ¡No vulvas a hacerlo!

Scott se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, mirando partir al ojiazul quien entre murmullos hablaba de lo espantoso que habría sido si Spock hubiera visto eso, o del mayor esfuerzo que debía poner en su misión. El escocés suspiró. Todo ese tiempo había estado facilitándole lo _esencial_ a su capitán para que conquistara al Vulcano. Desde que se enteró del incidente en Harpidia lo había visto todo como un buen entretenimiento, pero saber de las derrotas y negativas que el Primer Oficial le daba al Capitán y del inmediato efecto depresivo que eso tenía sobre el último, le hacía sentir ternura. El beso había sido precisamente a raíz de eso y también, tal vez, solo para saber si él podía terminar con todo eso pues sabía que Jim seguiría siendo rechazado una y otra vez.

Eso era tan lamentable.

Pero Scotty continuó ayudando a Jim, cuya mente ingeniaba cosas ridículas pero tiernas cuando se observaba con cuidado.

Ese amor estaba pasando factura muy cara al capitán.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, disminuye el ritmo<em>

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Sí, tengo miedo_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_No podría haber sido un tiempo_

_Cuando me dejé a mi mismo fuera_

_Oh, erase una vez_

_Me importa un bledo_

_Pero ahora, aquí estamos,_

_Así ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

(Fragmento: Whataya Want From Me

Adam Lambert)

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Recuerdas la audiencia de la Kobayashi Maru? Fue ahí cuando te conocí y supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti, algo que prevalecerá por siempre"<em>

…

…

…

"_Sueño con los besos que aun no me has dado pero que algún día me darás"_

…

…

…

"_Deposito mis sueños en tus labios, mi ilusión en tu mirada, mi amor en cada segundo de mi vida que añora una de tus caricias"_

…

…

…

"_Te he querido en el pasado, te quiero ahora, permíteme amarte para toda la eternidad"_

-¡Awww!

-La próxima persona que golpee una esfera sónica será suspendido de sus labores por cinco días.

Las manos quedaron estáticas en lo alto y poco a poco descendieron ante la mirada satisfecha de Spock.

El regalo de Jim de esa tarde había sido un envío de esferas sónicas que al ser golpeadas reproducían la voz de Kirk diciendo frases de amor que los integrantes del puente encontraban fascinantes, y él…bueno…

-Me ausentaré por un momento. Sr. Sulu, tiene el mando.

-Si, capitán.-Indicó el aludido pero apenas cerrarse las puertas del turboascensor, pudo escuchar otra frase de amor reproducida por la voz de Jim.

Técnicamente si fuese completamente humano eso lo estaría _volviendo loco_, pero como su parte Vulcana se interponía, aquella experiencia estaba resultando cansada y así se lo haría saber al oficial médico quien no estaba ejerciendo bien sus funciones de vigilar a Jim.

-Dr. McCoy.-Llamó al llegar a la enfermería.

El hombre salió de su oficina y se cruzó de brazos apenas pararse frente a él.

-Doctor…

-¡Aun no lo haces!-Recriminó, interrumpiendo al Vulcano.

-¿Disculpe?

-A Jim, besarlo, aun no lo haces.

Spock respiró con resignación.

-Dr. McCoy, creí que eso había quedado claro desde el principio.

Pero el aludido continuó mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que lo han besado ya?

El Vulcano enarcó una ceja y el oficial médico sonrió con ironía.

-El maldito bastardo jamás ha tenido tanta suerte en su vida para conseguir ese tipo de atención, ¿y sabes lo irónico de todo? ¡Qué no es de la persona que él quiere! ¡Por Dios, Spok! ¡Deberías apiadarte de él, besarlo solo por eso y por lo que la mitad de esta nave lo ha besado!

Enterarse de eso era una noticia que no esperaba.

-¿Lo han besado? ¿Y no ha habido una respuesta?

McCoy gruñó.

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡¿Que de repente todo desaparezca? Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que solo TÚ y nadie más que TÚ puede lograr eso.

Pero Spock no lo haría y quizá se evidenció en su mirada porque el oficial médico suspiró y movió la cabeza con aburrimiento.

-Sal de aquí, Spock. Si no vas a apiadarte de ese hombre entonces no quiero verte.

-Pero la cura…

-Si tu cabeza Vulcana no quiere entender entonces no lo harás. Solo te digo una cosa, duende.-Indicó el doctor, mirando al otro con mucho detenimiento.-Si en estado _normal_ un amor no correspondido es duro, en el estado de Jim…vas a matarlo Spock, vas a matarlo de amor y el único responsable serás tú.

Y antes de que pudiera refutar algo, el doctor McCoy le cerró la puerta.

No comprendía a los humanos, eran complicados pero las últimas palabras del doctor solo lo siguieron durante el resto del día, algo que no lo dejó ni cuando su turno terminó y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para meditar. Sin embargo el objeto de sus pensamientos salió a su encuentro.

-¿Vas a tu habitación?

Eso lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-No, no, yo voy a la mía. Por eso lo pregunto.

Con algo de desconfianza el Vulcano miró la sonrisa del humano pero reanudó su marcha hasta las habitaciones del fondo.

Jim no había mencionado nada de las esferas sónicas, o de los mensajes de Amor que había grabado o de los bombones de chocolate, simplemente caminaba a su lado, a una distancia nada prudente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Algo no le gustaba y ese algo lo descubrió cuando entró en su habitación y la encontró…diferente.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Indagó, al mirar las piezas Vulcanas que distinguió apenas entrar.

-¡¿Te gusta? Hice remodelación mientras estabas en el puente. Mandé a pedir a…mi amigo todas estas cosas desde Nuevo Vulcano. ¿Te he dicho que están haciendo progresos increíbles en la duplicación de artefactos? Como esta a'sim (cama)….o ese haulat (espejo)…o este Asenoi que según entiendo es para enfocar mejor tú meditación, ¿verdad?

Spock no supo de qué estar más sorprendido, si de aquella inusual decoración, que hubieran irrumpido irrespetuosamente en su habitación o del hecho de que Jim estuviera pronunciando palabras Vulcanas a la perfección.

-¿Nyota tiene algo que ver en esto?

El ceño fruncido del ojiazul lo dijo todo.

-¡Yo te amo más que ella!

-Mi relación con ella no es de tú incumbencia.

-¡Claro que si! Porque yo te amo…dime…dime… ¿ella ha hecho algo como esto por ti?

No iba a comparar pero Jim tenía un buen punto.

-¡¿Ella se ha esforzado tanto por ti?

Miró hacia otro lado, los ojos de Jim estaban comenzando a quemarle.

-¡Dime!-Exigió, elevando una mano para tocar su rostro pero en el segundo se apartó, dejando que la mano cayera en el vacío y la expresión de Jim cambiara del reproche a la tristeza.

-Ya veo.-Susurró, juntando ambas manos para apretarlas.

-Jim.

-Iré a…

Pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando solo a un muy confuso Vulcano.

Una parte de él se sentía… ¿halagado? De aquellas atenciones, sobre todo de las piezas Vulcanas que recordaban su hogar, pero la otra, la científica, sabía que todo era producto de la droga Harpidiana. En estado _normal_ Jim jamás haría nada por él.

Sin embargo no supo la razón del porqué su cuerpo se movió hasta la puerta. Deseaba buscar a Jim para explicarle, para aclararle…pero lo que vio lo desconcertó.

Frente a la habitación de Jim, él y Nyota se estaban besando.

Miró al ojiazul parpadear y apartarse de la mujer que solo suspiró.

-Eres un maldito soez, James Kirk, pero cuando haces cosas tan lindas como estas…a veces se olvida todo eso.-Indicó ella, mostrando la habitación de Spock y una esfera sónica que de inmediato trasmitió su mensaje.

"_Quiéreme, ¿si?"_

Jim solo rodó los ojos y sin decir nada entró en su habitación.

Uhura solo suspiró y se giró para seguir su camino, sin notar la presencia del Vulcano que estaba comprendiendo a qué se refería McCoy con los besos.

Se recargó en el marco de su puerta y miró la habitación contigua. Todo eso era extraño y un tanto frustrante de ser sincero, pues no sabía qué era eso que recorría su interior con insistencia.

¿Molestia quizá?...Pero, ¿de qué?

El verdadero Jim debía regresar cuanto antes. Quizá así todo eso que estaba experimentando, moriría.

* * *

><p><em>Soy el sonido del amor que llega<em>

_Que hizo eco suevamente en la arena al llegar_

_Pon tú cabeza en mi hombro_

_Pon tú mano en mi mano_

_Te doy todo lo que soy_

_Y respiro, donde tú respiras_

_Déjame estar en donde tú estés_

_Con todo lo que soy_

(Fragmento: All That I am

Rob Thomas)

* * *

><p>Unos días después de la <em>remodelación<em> de habitación, esperaba encontrarse con alguna sorpresa durante el trayecto al puente y en el mismo, incluso en el comedor o en su laboratorio pero se encontró con que nada lucía fuera de lugar.

Por un momento una parte de él pareció decepcionada pero al segundo siguiente su lógica lo sobrepuso.

Aquello sin duda era una gran noticia, o quizá McCoy por fin estaba haciendo su trabajo de vigilar a Jim.

Sin embargo su satisfacción duró poco pues más tarde, casi antes del cambio de turno, uno de los tenientes llamó su atención.

-Señor…creo que eso es para usted.

De inmediato dio la vuelta a la silla y pudo contemplar a una pequeña criatura salir del turboascensor, caminando lenta y cadenciosamente por el puente.

-¿Un gato?-Preguntó a la nada y antes siquiera de levantarse el minino saltó hasta él, ronroneando y acomodándose cálidamente en su regazo.

El gato era negro, de ojos azules y en el cuello llevaba un enorme moño rojo con una nota que, ante la mirada atenta de todos, abrió.

Afortunadamente era una nota común y corriente que leyó con discreción.

_Spock:_

_Lo siento…mi comportamiento ha sido inaceptable últimamente._

_Se qué te he estado causando problemas. Bones ha estado insistiendo en que todo se debe a lo que esa __Harpidiana__ me hizo pero yo sé que no es así. _

_De cualquier forma eso no importa ya. Quiero asegurarte que no haré nada más y que no tendrás más problemas conmigo._

_Para remediar cualquier inconveniente, espero que aceptes este pequeño obsequio. Su nombre es nesh-kur (negro). Sé que te gustan los gatos, así que por eso me tomé esta última libertad._

_Tuyo por siempre:_

_Jim_

Leyó un par de veces la nota antes de mirar al gato cuyos ojos lo observaban con detenimiento. Le fue imposible no acariciarlo y escuchar con cierto regocijo el ronroneo que la criatura lanzó.

Nesh-kur era un nombre bastante acorde al felino y sin embargo algo dentro de aquella carta no le gustó.

No podía creer que de pronto Jim dejaría de _cortejarlo_ y enviaba ese presente como muestra de paz. Era absurdo.

-Capitán.-La voz de Uhura lo hizo girar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Si, teniente?

La mujer miró al gato que restregaba su cabeza muy feliz contra la mano que lo acariciaba, después lo miró a él detenidamente antes de suspirar y pasar su mensaje.

-El Almirante Pike desea hablar con usted, señor.

Enarcó una ceja y dejando al gato, quien no muy contento se quedó sobre la silla que al parecer fue de su agrado, se levantó.

-Pase la llamada a la sala de juntas, teniente.

-Si, señor.

Diez segundo después estaba mirando el rostro nada feliz de su antiguo capitán y mentor. Evidentemente esa no era una llamada social.

-¡Spock!-Señaló con voz potente y casi al tiempo en que miró el rostro del Vulcano.-¡¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?

-Me temo, señor, que desconozco de qué me está hablando.

El Almirante, un hombre por lo regular serio y apacible lo miró un momento. Durante su estadía en la Flota Estelar ambos habían aprendido lo suficiente el uno del otro como para comunicarse sin palabras. Por ello y casi de inmediato buscó en su PADD, encontrando aquello que causó esa llamada.

-¿Jim ha renunciado?-Indagó sin creerlo, mirando los ojos claros del hombre que parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Algo que deba saber, comandante?

La misiva de Jim era corta y revelaba su incapacidad para el manejo de aquella nave, por eso pedía explícitamente que fuera Spock quien tomara el mando de la Enterprise de forma definitiva.

Jim jamás había hablado de eso en la carta que envió con el gato por lo que Pike lo entendió de esa manera, suspirando audiblemente.

-¿Qué sucedió, Spock? ¿Se pelearon? ¿No pudieron convivir como un equipo?

El Vulcano sabía del gran aprecio que Chris Pike tenía en Jim, sobre todo en sus funciones como Capitán de aquella nave modelo. Enterarse de las razones reales era algo que como Capitán interino y miembro de la flota, debía decir.

Así que con tono calmo y mirando al Almirante, comenzó su explicación de la cual no omitió detalles.

Cuando terminó, Pike lo miraba en tono neutro, sin embargo cuando habló, lo hizo de forma exasperante.

-¡¿Y eso es todo? ¡¿Por culpa de una _poción de amor_ Jim Kirk ha renunciado?

-Técnicamente, señor, desconozco los motivos por los que el capitán…

-Mira, Spock.-Interrumpió Pike con un suspiro.-Esto aun no llega a los altos mandos. Voy a hacer de cuenta que jamás existió una misiva de renuncia por parte de Jim y que tú tendrás solucionado este problema para hoy. Me extraña que no me lo hayas comentado antes.

Pudo sentir calor en su cuello, aun así no bajó la mirada.

-Pido mis disculpas, Almirante, pero no creí necesario informarle ya que se trata de algo transitorio.

Pike omitió la regla de: _Todo lo que ocurre en una nave es expuesto al alto mando de la Flota_, por lo que se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a hablar.

-Spock, soluciona esto.

-Pero señor…

-Solo es un beso, por todos los…no es como si fueras a comprometerte en matrimonio. Ya antes has besado a un Terrano, así que soluciónalo cuanto antes. Volveré a llamar. Pike fuera.

Spock enarcó una ceja mientras la comunicación terminaba. Lo que Pike proponía era exactamente lo mismo que McCoy y toda la nave hacía. Era verdad que había besado a otros Terranos, pero Jim era diferente. Con Jim todo era condenadamente diferente.

Salió de inmediato hacia el área de dormitorios principales y no le sorprendió encontrar al oficial médico quien lo miraba con un deje de rencor frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Kirk.

-Se ha encerrado. No quiere ver a nadie.-Explicó aun antes de preguntar.

-¿La razón?

McCoy sonrió hilarante y él comprendió.

Toco a la puerta pero no hubo una respuesta y cuando intentó con el programa de acceso…Jim lo había jaqueado. En verdad no deseaba ver a nadie.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije estúpido duende orejón!

-Dr. McCoy, no creo que insultando mi descendencia, usted…

-Oh, voy a hacer lo que me venga en gana porque así lo quiero.-Replicó el otro, pinchando el pecho del que se alejó unos pasos.-Tú tienes la culpa de que esté deprimido.

-¿Deprimido?-Indagó curioso.

-¡SI! ¡Te dije que un amor no correspondido en su estado lo iba a matar!-Gritó el otro.-Anoche vino a la enfermería y habló sobre lo mucho que te ama pero lo poco que puede competir contra Uhura y el resto de la maldita tripulación que adora tus pies. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que quien lo besa es precisamente por eso y luego…luego habló sobre un Harakiri* y cuando esta mañana traté de comunicarme con él y me llegó una nota de que no quería ser molestado… ¡TÚ SERÁS EL CULPABLE SI SE MATA!

Ese asunto estaba saliéndose de control.

-Computadora, signos vitales del capitán.-Pidió en voz alta y un cierto tono preocupado.

-Los signos vitales del capitán están alterados.

-¿Sigue vivo?-Quiso saber el Vulcano, repentinamente su corazón había dejado de latir.

La computadora tardó un momento que el par de hombres pareció milenios.

-El capitán sigue vivo.

McCoy suspiró y él solo asintió.

-Debemos sacarlo de ahí antes de que cometa una locura.-Apoyó el médico y él volvió a asentir.

Fortuitamente toda esa información había hecho meya en su persona de una manera impresionante.

Jim estaba sacrificándose así mismo por su bien, por no seguir importunándolo, por no seguir manifestado un amor no correspondido que, si según lo expuesto por McCoy todo se llevaba a cabo, efectivamente lo iba a matar.

Miró la puerta cerrada y ese algo que había estado en movimiento desde que Jim había empezado todo aquel cursi cortejo, se intensificó. Súbitamente pudo darle un nombre y aunque gran parte de él aun se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba ahí, tan claro como nada en la vida.

-Dr. McCoy, lleve al capitán al comedor a las 0900.

-Aja, claro, ¿y le hago manicura mientras esperamos?

Ambos se miraron un momento pero al final McCoy terminó accediendo.

-Mas vale que sepas lo que haces, duende.

-Yo siempre lo sé, Doctor.

El Vulcano no dijo más y desapareció de ahí.

McCoy deseaba estrangularlo o abofetearlo por su poca empatía, pero conocía esa mirada y sabía que el duende tenía un plan.

Miró con suplicio la puerta y se comunicó con Scotty. Ambos debían desatorar esa puerta y tratar de convencer a Jim de ir al comedor.

Fuera lo que fuera que Spock planeara, debía servir para sacar a Jim de su depresión.

_Estoy enamorado de ti_

_Y estás rompiendo mi corazón_

_Todo lo que quiero es que tú_

_Me tomes entre tus brazos_

_Cuando el amor y la muerte se abrazan_

_Te amo_

_Y estás rompiendo mi corazón_

_Te necesito_

_Por favor tómame entre tus brazos_

_Cuando el amor y la muerte se abrazan_

(When love and Death Embrace

HIM)

* * *

><p><em>Es asombroso como<em>

_Le sabes hablar a mi corazón._

_Sin decir una palabra_

_Puedes iluminar la oscuridad_

_Por mucho que lo intente,_

_Nunca podría explicar_

_Lo que oigo cuando_

_No dices nada._

_La sonrisa de tu cara_

_Me dice que me necesitas_

_La sinceridad en tus ojos,_

_Dice que nunca me dejarás_

_La fuerza de tu mano_

_Me dice que me agarrarás_

_Siempre que me caiga._

_Dices lo mejor,_

_Cuando no dices nada._

_(Fragmento: When You Say Nothing At All_

_Ronan Keating)_

* * *

><p>Convencer a Jim de salir de su habitación había sido la tarea más dura a la que el doctor se hubiera sumido en su vida.<p>

Cuando él y Scotty pudieron descodificar el acceso de la puerta, habían encontrado a Jim en un estado de meditación absurda para alguien como él, pero _importante para efectuar el Harakiri._

-_Quiero irme con honor, Bones. Déjame hacerlo._

Había dicho el ojiazul mientras lo miraba de forma decidida desde su posición en el piso.

Por supuesto que él sabía en qué consistía el antiguo ritual Japonés de _honor_, pero de ninguna manera estaría dispuesto a dejar que su mejor amigo se desentrañara solo porque un maldito Vulcano sin sentimientos ni sentido común correspondía a sus sentimientos.

A esas alturas el doctor se cuestionaba si todo eso en verdad era producto de lo que la Harpidiana le había hecho o iba más allá de eso.

La intensidad, la decisión, el esfuerzo que su amigo había puesto para conquistar al Vulcano había removido incluso su corazón y en un arranque de lo que después supuso la mitad del barco sentía también, lo besó.

Jim había parpadeado y poco a poco se alejó de su mejor amigo quien, hundido en la impotencia, la ternura y la terquedad, esperaba inútilmente que aquella cosa _vudú_ de deshiciera. Pero obviamente, como todo aquel quien ya lo había intentado, se llevó una decepción.

-_¿Tú también lo amas y estás dispuesto a luchar por él?_

En un principio no había comprendido la pregunta pero la mirada de Scotty le indicó todo.

¿De dónde rayos había sacado que todos los que le besaban querían algo con Spock?

Cual fuera la respuesta no se detuvo a buscarla, por lo que prácticamente empujando a su renuente amigo fuera de su habitación, lo llevó al lugar donde el Vulcano lo había citado.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No ves que no deseo nada? Solo quiero morir.

-¡Ya corta con eso!-Gruñó el hombre, quien se imaginó arrastrando a su hija hacia el dentista. Eran las mismas pataletas y pucheros, aunque no las mismas excusas.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes, Bones!-Chilló el ojiazul, tratando en vano de sostenerse de la puerta del turboascensor.-Él no me ama y yo no puedo vivir sin él.

-Si puedes.-Aceptó el doctor halando con fuerza.-Lo has hecho hasta ahora y lo seguirás haciendo. Ahora, metete ahí antes de que te anestesie y lo haga por la fuerza.

Involuntariamente Jim se tocó el cuello y quizá el miedo pudo más que cualquier palabra porque cuando entró en el comedor, todo era oscuridad.

-Bone, ¡¿Qué rayos..?

Pero el aludido lo empujó y cerró la puerta tras el que pataleó, injurió y gritó.

No sabía lo que hacía pero el Vulcano nunca erraba, así que lo que fuera que sucedería, quedaba en sus manos.

-Solo estaba vez confiaré en ti, orejón.-Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y esperando cualquier cosa.

Por su parte Jim pateó la puerta todo lo que pudo. El sistema estaba anulado a su voz y a falta de luz no podía encontrar los dígitos correctos para abrir la puerta. Si esa era la forma que Bones tenía para hacerlo sentir mejor, no estaba ayudando en mucho.

Pero repentinamente las luces se encendieron y una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar.

-Lo lamento.

El eco de esa voz le erizó los vellos del cuerpo, por lo que se giró, encontrándose frente a frente con el objeto de su agonía.

-Spock.-Murmuró muy despacio, casi sin voz. No podía creer que estuviera ahí.

El Vulcano por su parte asintió, extendiendo una mano en cuanto una música lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar de ninguna parte.

-Jim, ¿me concedes el honor de esta pieza?

Quedó sin aliento mirando al vulcano y después a su alrededor.

No había nadie, solo ellos, la música y una mesa en el centro de la habitación, con velas.

¿Aquello era un sueño?

-¿Jim?-Volvió a llamar el Vulcano y con algo de miedo, temblando también, logró mover su extremidad derecha para tomar la mano del que sonrió… ¿sonrió? Cuando el contacto se hizo.- ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso? Según mis registros, eres un gran danzarín.

-Ham…Yo…tú…Ufff, hace calor.

Pero Spock supo que estaba contento, su sonrisita lo delataba y también las miles de emociones que podía sentir mientras lo guiaba en un lento baile donde sus cuerpos se acercaron lo suficiente como para catalogarlo de Romántico.

Jim apretó solo un poco la mano que sostenía la suya y después ocultó el rostro en el cuello del que se estremeció un poco pero no se apartó. Aquello era tan lindo, tan espectacular y perfecto que no podía creerlo. Si, debía estar soñando o quizá era la forma en que estaba muriendo.

-No estás muriendo, Jim. Estás bailando conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?... Oh, telepatía.-Sonrió avergonzado el que lo miró un tanto apenado.

Spock podía sentir tantas cosas que por primera vez se preguntó si todo eso iba más allá de la droga Harpidiana, si podía ser más que una ilusión.

Cerró los ojos y acercó su boca lentamente a la de Jim antes de sentirla.

Por un segundo ambos se inmovilizaron pero después fue Jim quien abrió la boca y se fundieron en un suave y cadencioso beso dónde la transmisión emocional fue pura, blanca, amorosa. Un contacto como Spock jamás en su vida había experimentado y se encontró atrayendo el otro cuerpo más cerca, el cual gimió gustoso, aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Lenguas chocando, labios mordiendo, sensaciones disfrutables y llenas de cosas que no tenían una definición. Eran como truenos en el cielo y sin sonido. Una luz espectacular y hermosa.

Cuando se separaron, jadeantes y con los ojos luminosos, Jim juntó sus frentes y respiraron su mismo oxígeno caliente pero deseado.

-¡Maut-klonik shok-tor! (Beso Impresionante)-Susurró el humano, permitiendo distinguir un color verde en el rostro de quien se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

-¿Desde cuando…?

-Desde que tus labios se posicionaron en los míos.

Spock pareció no entender.

-La cosa Vudú de la Harpidiana.

El Vulcano quiso alejarse pero Jim acomodándose en su cuello nuevamente se lo impidió.

-He estado enamorado de ti.-Susurró, mientras continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música.-Desde que te vi en la Kobayashi Maru, supe que no volvería a sentirlo con nadie más. Fue amor a primera vista.

El Vulcano recordó el mensaje de la esfera sónica y poco a poco hiló las cosas.

-¿Cuánta verdad hay en ese gas Harpidiano, Jim?

El aludido rió pero no se separó de su posición.

-No lo sé. Quizá mucha pero agradezco que haya sido contigo, de otra forma no habría podido volver a verte a los ojos.

-Pero…

-Quizá Bones sospechaba que me gustabas pero…solo puedo decirte que esa droga o lo que sea, aumentó lo que siento por ti. Lo maximizó.

-Fascinante.-Indicó el Vulcano, ganándose una risita que paralizó su corazón pero lo hizo ronronear como su gato, cuando Jim mordió levemente su oreja.

-Me gusta cuando ronroneas, es tan…sexy.

No pudo dejar de estremecerse, el tono de voz era tan erótico que cada fibra de su ser se lo recordó.

Abrazó aun más a Jim y ambos continuaron danzando.

Spock había ideado un plan para besar a Jim y terminar con todo eso, pero en el ínterin se percató de que el hombre había despertado en él cosas que temían terminaran para el ojiazul cuando lo besara. Quizá en eso había consistido su renuencia inicial de cualquier contacto con él, pero después de saber que estaba dispuesto a morir para apartarse de su lado…prefería ser él quien sufriera por rechazo a vivir un día sin la sonrisa de James Kirk.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Quizá eso que flotaba feliz en medio de ambos podía llegar a florecer.

-Yo solo iba a preguntar, ¿desde cuando sabes Vulcano?

La risita de Jim fue como la vida misma.

-Tengo un…amigo que me está ayudando con eso.

Quizá también debía hablar con ese _amigo_ quien había estado proporcionándole a Jim información sobre sus gustos.

Solo esperaba no hubiera dicho nada sobre sus puntos débiles, o de lo contrario terminarían en la cam…

-Grrrrr

-Amo cuando ronroneas.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando veo tu cara<em>

_No hay cosa_

_Que yo pueda cambiar_

_Porque eres increíble_

_Así como eres_

_Y cuando sonríes_

_Todo el mundo se detiene_

_Y se queda mirando un momento_

_Porque eres increíble_

_Así como eres._

_(Fragmento. Just The Way You are_

_Bruno Mars)_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Nota: *Harakiri: Es un suicidio ritual Japonés practicado por los Samurái (parte central del código guerrero Samurái), donde la esencia de este radica en entregar su vida por honor de manera gloriosa, rechazando cualquier muerte natural. Así que antes de incurrir en alguna falta o deshonra, preferían llevar a cabo este rito de darse muerte mediante su espada (desentrañamiento). Ignoro si aun se practica, inició más o menos al principio de la era Edo, donde los Samurái estaban en su esplendor.

* * *

><p>Esta historia ha sido complicada debido a los millones de cursilerías que se han utilizado (pero ninguna tan severa como el gato con el moño rojo). Debo agregar que todas las risas ocasionadas por la trama son mi mayor pago y que los miembros de la tripulación que hemos…han besado a Jim, están haciendo fila en la puerta del consejero de la nave ya que tanta miel (McCoy lo llama estupidez) destilada por el capitán nos…ha aturdido y ahora queremos regresar a nuestro estado "normal" de comportamiento.<p>

Por su atención, muchas gracias ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Abril 2011_

_PD1: ¿Comentarios? Créanme que los valoraré, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_PD2: El Ipodtrack (Soundtrack) de la historia está disponible acá: __**h t t p : / / k a t r i n n a – l e – f a y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /**_ (Solo unan el link y busquen el tag de: **Ipodtrack-Soundrack APV** y podrán descargarlo aquí o en mi **Facebook.**

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
